Demons of The Light
by Alexandra Udinov
Summary: This is a story that follows Clark and Lexa's daughter River in her journey to become the leader she was meant to be. Clexa, River OC, Octavia/Raven. Rated M. for violence and swearing and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey so this is my first Clexa / 100 fic so let me know what you think. None of the characters except for Dani are mine. I spoke to coeur-d'astronaute and go permission to use River from a story that no longer appears to be up :( Any way this is a dark fic like most of mine are.

Pairings

Clexa, Octavia/ Raven, River/ OC

Okay here we go

Demons of The Light

Clarke waited and waited for her lover and her daughter. They were supposed to be back four days ago. In their absence however Clarke had taken over as she usually did when Lexa and River were gone or even just Lexa. Seeing as River was last on the list of Commander. Shaking her head of her worry Clarke made her way back to the middle of camp, she directed her people to their tasks and made her way to her and her wife's tent. Indra was waiting for her, along with Octavia and Lincoln."Heda " Indra greeted, a hint of hope in her voice. Shaking her head, Clark threw her self into her throne. " Its been four, almost five days" She whispered. " Where are they Indra? Where is my family?" Octavia placed her hand on her friend's shoulder in support.

In the woods twenty miles away, River was fighting to save her mothers life. Mountain men had captured them and River had made a quick choice. The mountain men were playing with them, the one who called himself Drago said they could fight for their freedom. Before her mother could move River had shot out of the cage they were in faster than an arrow. Leaving her horrified mother on the inside. " The commander must not be harmed" Is all she said to the woman inside the cage.

Drago laughed, it grated on River's nerves, letting out a growl she snarled at him and said " Laugh latter fool, release your best, and watch as they fall" She hissed. Smirking he motioned for his men to fight. River prepared her self calming her mind and finding her warrior zone. The first man who leapt was dead before he hit the ground. His neck broken. Smiling River played with the dagger in one hand, hidden from sight. The next man attacked and in two swift moves blood poured from his throat. River snarled egging on the next man who swung a sword in an attempt to decapitate her.

Ducking under the heavy blow River thrust the dagger into the mans liver and into the side of his neck. His gasping and gurgling breaths made her smile once again. The blood from previous wounds dripped down the side of her neck and down her cheek into her mouth. She was angry, how dare these fools attack her mother, her Heda. Drago only laughed as she snarled. There were now five men circling around her. They attacked at once, River exploded from her crouched position. Jumping above their heads as they lunged for her, she grabbed onto one of the men's neck. With a jerk he was dead, taking his sword she made quick work of the other four. " This is child's play" She hissed taking the head off the fourth man. She dared not look at her mother, for eight men previous she had never killed a man.

She, deep down behind her walls was revolted and scared. She was disgusted with herself. A sharp pain brought her out of her musings. A dagger lay embedded in above her collar bone, she stared at it for a moment before letting out an annoyed howl of pain. Pulling the dagger, she in the same movement threw it. Laughing when it pierced a man's throat. The acceptance of killing every man that Drago threw at her, hit her like a ton of bricks. When she opened her eyes there were no less than twenty men in the make shift ring made for the sole purpose of slaughter. Deciding to even the odds a bit River leaped up onto the rock just above Drago's head and howled. Before long, menacing growls and angry eyes circled around the men from the trees and brush. With another howl River shot from the rock driving her sword into a tall man's throat.

The sounds of snarls far more fierce than Lexa or any one had ever heard, came from the trees as giant wolves stalked dangerously closer. They were a good four times the size of a regular wolf. They matched in size to a small horse. Holding up her blade River pointed it at Drago,and howled out a battle cry. The wolves lunged, the tearing of flesh and the screams of pain filled River's ears with pride and victory. River lunges animal like at the tall mountain man. Lexa watched her daughter attack Drago, she kicked against the cage with all her might, her kicks so powerful they jarred her wounds. Suddenly a wolf appeared in front of her cage. He was jet black save for the blood that coated his teeth and muzzle.

Lexa met the giant creatures eyes and in that moment the battle that raged on around them stopped. She could see so many things in this creatures eyes, power, respect, love. And a wildness that made Lexa shiver, this was this packs leader. The wolf growled lowly and bowed his head. Before lunging forward and tearing the gate off the door in a pure show of power. A soon as the door opened and the great beast moved, Lexa shot out. The wolf nudged her arm and whined, Lexa's heart just about stopped. Her daughter had arrows sticking out of her back and blood poured from just about every surface on her body.

The wolf let out a feral snarl and the two of them along with much of the pack tore off to River and Drago who smiled victoriously for about two seconds before seeing the wolves. He screamed in fear and then in pain as they pulled him apart. Lexa slid to the ground next to her child. " River, sweetheart?" She cried out. Lexa was not one for pet names, most of the times it was hard enough to get her to smile. But around her family and especially when they were hurt, she was a mother first, and commander second. " River can you hear me" Lexa pleaded.

River could hear her mother, she felt a cool nose on her cheek as well. " Mom?" She croaked out. Blood seeping through her lips. " Hey sweetheart, I'm here" Lexa cooed trying to get her daughter's eyes to open. " Let Nomon see your eyes, please River " River knew it must be bad. She had never heard her mother sound so afraid. And she never used so many pet names. She felt a tongue lap gently at her cheek. " Night is that you?" She whispered opening her eyes. She first found her closest friend's eyes. They were like hers, blue with green flecks. She reached a shaky blood covered hand up to the wolf's muzzle. " Thank you old friend" She whispered.

The giant beast laid his body on the ground and curled around her. His head resting on her shoulder gently. River's eyes turned to meet her mothers, they were full of tears. " Hey Nomon" She said a soft smile gracing her features as she looked at her mother. "Are you alright?" She asked doing her best to ignore the stream of blood falling from her lips. " Shhh I'm fine don't speak" Lexa urged her daughter quietly. She ran her fingers through her daughters long hair. River frowned at her mother, she reached up and wiped the blood from her mothers face. She looked at the rest of her and felt failure seep into her bones, the way her own blood was seeping out of her onto the earth. Her mother had other wounds, wounds that needed healing. " I'm sorry " She breathed out.

Her mother's confused eyes fueled her apology. " I'm sorry I couldn't do better, I'm so sorry, forgive me please Heda, please Nomon forgive me" She begged tears rushing down her cheeks. Night whined at his friends distress. Lexa sucked in a sharp breath, " Shhhh, little one, I forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive." Lexa whispers into River's hair. " Night, take her home. Take her home to Mamma" River says in a language unfamiliar to Lexa, kissing her wolf friends nose. He whines and growls lowly. He doesn't want to leave her. " Go!" She says in grounder language.

With a snarl and a howl he in one movement has Lexa on his back and is sprinting through the woods howling his pain as Lexa screams her daughter's name. River can't help but smile at her mother's safety. Its all that matters, is that one of them comes home. She feels a presence above her and looks to see a white wolf. Snow. Howl out as her vision fades to black.

PAGE BREAK ( they took the little line button away)

As Night takes his master's Mother away he howls in pain. He knows he might have just left his master to die. His howls mix with Lexa's as he runs. At the speed he is going its all Lexa can do but to hold on to him. Her nails digging into his fur as her tears soak the back of his neck. He can also feel the warm sticky feeling of blood from one of her wounds. Pushing him self harder he dodges trees and leaps over logs. His master gave him one final task and if he died tying to do it then so be it. But for all the things in the world he lived in, he was going to get this woman home, and he was going to look after her.

After what seems like days, the familiar smells of camp fill Night's nose. He howls with joy, and to warn the people. He forgets that only his master knows him. But a blond woman who he recognizes as Clarke, his master's other mother is at the gate almost as if she waits there every day. He howls to her and runs faster. Lexa has long since go delirious, her body numb with pain from the loss of her child. Clarke lets out a scream as she sees her wife. The commander is holding onto the giant wolf with everything she has, her eyes are dull, tears stream down her cheeks. " INDRA" Clarke calls out. The woman is beside her in a second.

The wolf stops in front of them and lowers his body to the ground before gently slipping his charge off his back. He presses his nose into her neck and licks softly. She stirs, as she is waking the large wolf walks over to Clarke ignoring the fierce warrior next to her. He whines and collapses at her feet, Clarke drops down to him and runs her hand through his fur. " Thank you great warrior" She whispers.

At this moment Lexa seems to awaken from her delirious state. " RIVER! RIVER" she screams. She struggles to her feet, swaying and stumbling all the while howling her daughters name in agony. Clarke watches in confusion and shock. Lexa makes toward the forest when Night is in front of her whining. " Get out of my way" She snarls in her language. The wolf plants his paws in the ground and bares his teeth silently. Lexa lets out a haunting battle cry and draws out her sword. Her chest is heaving, Night knows in his heart that his masters mother shares the same truth he came to understand. That River would come home to them, she had to. But that they had responsibilities. Lexa stood unmoving her breath coming in short pants, her arm shaking. Night walked forward slowly pushing the tip of the sword aside with his muzzle. He walked to Lexa until their foreheads were just about touching. In a slow motion the giant wolf pressed his face against hers.

The resounding cry of anguish and harsh sobbing would haut Indra and Clarke for many months to come. Clarke moved to her wife as she clung to the wolf. His large body almost swallowing her seemingly small frame. The wolf meet Clarke's eyes and they reflected the same pain and anguish she heard from her wife. " Lexa" Clarke called out gently. Her hand scratching gently along her wife's scalp. " Darling" She gently ordered the brunette. Night, the ever loyal wolf, stood stock still letting his master's mother cling to him for comfort. Clarke moved to her knees behind her wife, her hands griping gently at the back of her neck and running her fingers along her scalp. Almost in one fluid movement Lexa was wrapped in Clarke's arms.

Indra stood watch over her leaders, when normally she would have been concerned with their display of affection, but she was wrought with worry. Never had she seen her commander, her Heda so upset. She had known this girl for her entire life, and never had she seen her lose it in this manor. Clarke still unaware of what happened ignored her need for answers and carried her wife to the gates. The black beast following close behind, as the gates open, Lexa's guard surround her. They include the wolf and shield their commanders from prying eyes. Word has spread that something was wrong and most had heard their commander screaming for their princess.

The guards form a barrier around the tent a good distance away to give them privacy. Inside Clarke lays her wife on their bed and takes off whats left of her armor. Unable to hold in her gasp as she takes in her wife's torso. Dark bruises cover her ribs and a gash is slowly flowing with blood. " Oh my love" She breathes stroking Lexa's hair before grabbing the supplies she would need to care for her wounds. After placing the healing salve on her wound and wrapping it she lay down next to Lexa pressing gentle kisses to her neck and cheek and forehead.

" Tell me what happened my love?" She whispered hoping to ease the worry of the unknown. " We were on our way home from the hunt when Mountain men captured us. I fought off as many as I could but we were vastly out numbered. I remember being up right and then waking in a cage with River." Lexa paused at her daughters name. She closed her eyes and searched for the strength to tell Clarke what happened. " One of the men identified himself as Drago, he said one of us could fight for our freedom." Lexa paused again swallowing thickly. " I swear Clarke I swear to you on my sprit on our love I tried to move to fight. But River was out on the other side before I had even made it a small distance. " Clarke could feel the horror mounting as she listened to her wife. She could see the guilt and the shame that drowned her lover's eyes. " She looked so small compared to him, I could not see her eyes, I don't think she could meet mine. Clarke when he moved I hardly saw it, but he lay there dead. The next one came and he too lay dead at her feet. She moved so fast." Lexa paused to shuffle closer to Clarke's warmth.

" When the third man attacked she once again moved faster than lightning and he bled from his neck. Yet her strike was so powerful his head barely attached to his neck. She growled at him and taunted him, Drago, who sent no less than twenty men to fight her" Clarke held her breath. The coldness in Lexa's eye gave way to the truth and violence she saw. " None lived" Lexa shook her head lost in the memory. " It seemed as though Drago's men multiplied, but Clarke the strangest thing happened. She leapt onto the rocks above us and howled. It was a chilling sound, it was haunting and dangerous" She stopped yet again. " Within minutes there were howls and growls surrounding us. River stood upon that rock and looked down with this glint in her eyes I have only seen in the animals we can not catch when we hunt. It held the danger of a panau and the control of a wolf, and what seemed to be the strength of a bear." Clarke listened to her wife with awe. The pain sitting below the surface as she heard the admiration and awe in her wife's voice for their daughter. " I have never been so afraid of someone in my life," Lexa whispered.

" She snarled and the giant wolves appeared, the large black one, black as night" As she spoke the wolf in question raised his head. A low questioning whine accompanied a head tilt. Both leaders looked at him in shock. " Night?" Lexa called out softly. The wolf got to his paws and stuck his muzzle out in to her. " Well I take it thats his name ." Shaking her head she continued. " It was frightening, River let out another snarl and a battle cry unlike anything I have ever heard. " The black wolf threw back his head let out a snarling howl, deep and bone chilling. They both started, the hair on the back of Clarke's neck rising. Outside the men guarding their tent shifted fear sweeping through them. " Yes that would be the sound" Lexa whispered. " Our daughter sounded like that?" Clarke questioned. " Sha my Sky Kwin, with that howl she leapt into battle. At that point I was trying to get out of the cage, I tore at the gate but it wouldn't open. Suddenly Night was in front of me. He looked right at me, his eyes seemed to know me, he lowered his head to me before he ripped apart the gate. It was magnificent. " Lexa paused to nod to the wolf, who simply rubbed his muzzle against her hand. " The wolves destroyed the men, I found River... Clarke she was covered in blood. It was mostly hers. She staggered and stumbled. Night and I tore off to her the wolves ripping Drago apart. " Lexa was breathing heavily now.

" I slid down to her and she kept saying she was sorry and for me to forgive her, she yelled at night in some language I don't know, and I was on his back a moment latter." Clarke had tears running down her face. She held onto Lexa tightly, she turned to the wolf " Where is my daughter" She whispered. Night whined low his ears flat against his head as he rested his muzzle on their bed. He knew not where his beloved master was or if she lived. Deciding to leave his master's mothers alone he pushed through the tent flap.

Ten sets of eyes stared back at him, holding his head high he moved to the position in front of the tent. The guard there moved over slightly and stared ahead, brushing the mans shoulder with his Night sat. He perked his ears and opened his senses. As the half moon rose higher into the air he let out a sad howl that echoed through the camp and into the woods. 

AN: River is not dead, I'm not going to do that to you. Ever. please review and follow the story and stuff. Please I have more. A lot more. -Alex-


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Okay there is a time jump here. The mountain men are still a problem, but not the same people that the 100 and the Grounders fought all those years ago. These men are violent, mean, blood thirsty men who kill for sport and want the land of the Grounders, and control over them. They live in a set of mountains farther North than Mount Weather.

Okay enjoy

FIVE YEARS LATER

The battle raged on as Lexa cut through her enemies. Men and women from all of the clans fought against the mountain men. They fought for River and for the future of their children wives and husbands. A boat clan warrior cried out as he fell. Lexa rushed over to help him when she is lifted off her feet the air knocked right out of her. Looking to see what hit her she was meet with a large man huffing at her, he was pure muscle. He was 6'4 and towered over her as she struggled to catch her breath. Something warm trickled down her face.

Reaching a hand to touch she winced when blood covered the tips of her fingers. Blindly she reached for her sword, panic struck her like, what was it her wife ,said " A truck". Her sword lay a few feet away just out of reach. Crawling backwards as the man advanced her vision blurred.

The man smiled and raised his sword to strike. Closing her eyes to pray for Clarke's forgiveness she waited for the blow. When it didn't come she opened her eyes. The man was gone and what appeared to be a pauna stood in front of her his back to her. He looked back over his shoulder, Lexa blanched at the look. It was clam and wild at the same time. The pauna roared and beat his chest at the large man who rushed the beast. Letting out a roar the Pauna grabbed the man and threw him like a doll into another man. Lexa stood shocked the pauna came back and cocked his head to the side before grabbing Lexa's sword. He was gentle with it as he passed it to her.

He held it in both hands his palms facing up. Jaw open Lexa took the sword and muttered a thanks as the beast sniffed at her red tie. Pausing to throw another man who came too close the pauna poked at it. Lexa thought he seemed much like a child as she untied it and handed it to him. He jumped up and down and danced tying the red cloth around his head he roared and pounded his chest before leaping into battle going after the mountain men.

Lexa now over her shock began fighting once more. She drove her sword into her enemy with renewed strength. Suddenly the horns of retreat sounded from the front. " There's too many of them, retreat back to the hills. " Shouted another Commander. Lexa called out the same orders as the moved they reached the food hills of the field when shots rang out. Warriors started dropping left and right. " NO" Lexa screamed. They were loosing badly, the mountain men out numbered and out gunned them literally. Lexa dove behind the barriers as bullets rained down.

There was suddenly a war cry from the mountain men as they charged. Lexa was going to rally her warriors when a sleek mass shot from the forest behind them. It was a leopard, Lexa watched as it tore into the first man. who was far ahead of all the others. This caused the men to stop, for the leopard had torn the mans head and body completely apart in three strikes.

It was unnatural. A sort of rumbling came from the woods, it took Lexa a moment to realize it was a growl coming from a whole "fuck ton" as Octavia would say,of animals. Lexa saw Night and a White wolf leading the group, they parted slightly and Lexa's breath caught in her chest. It couldn't be. She, she was dead. But Lexa knew her eyes were seeing truth. Her daughter, River walked to the front. She wore black pants and black boots. Her torso was clad in a black skin tight tank top and she wore

on each of her muscular upper arms a band. Below them were tattoos, deep scars ran down her arms and a few ran across her face.

She had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back and a what looked like a bow in her hand. Lexa could see a swords at her hips and knives in her boots. She stood proud as she faced off with the mountain men. " I see the slave returns" One man called from the middle.

As he moved to the front Lexa knew him to be their leader. The animals growled and snarled. River however laughed, " To enslave a River is to drowned in the sea." She hissed. Faster than Lexa thought possible, she shot an arrow. It landed short of the man, Eric. The mountain men roared with laughter. Lexa and her people stood sock still frozen in fear. As the men laughed and arrow zipped through the air. The laughter stopped abruptly as Eric stumbled an arrow sticking out of his neck.

He took a step and he brushed the arrow in the ground. The ground exploded sending many of the men in the front back. During the mountain men's confusion, River let out a battle cry. It was the same cry she had let out almost 5 years prior. River and all the animals charged forward. Lexa also saw humans, they were wearing grounder clothing. Shaking her head she called out her own battle cry as her warriors fell into the rush of River's army. The battle becoming the bloodiest battle Lexa had ever fought in. She failed to notice the white wolf leave the group.

Clarke called out for more bandages, her hands were covered in blood as she rushed to collect more supplies. The injured lay in the tents, as she rushed around with other healers to heal and save as many as possible. They remained unaware of River's presence. Clarke was attempting to stitch up a man's arm when a man entered the tent he gave a roar and lunged for Clarke who, was unarmed.

She moved to cover her second. She was 15. Suddenly the man was dragged out following him out to see what it was, Clarke saw a large white wolf the size of Night but lanky and not as muscular. The wolf took the man to the ground and in one bite his neck was nearly severed. The wolf looked up at her before going a few feet away and picking up a large parcel.

Trotting into the tent, following the wolf she watched as it pulled the strings of the parcel apart. Clarke surged forward, inside were more supplies, and herbs that she could not afford to leave to gather more of. " Thank you kind warrior" She said. The wolf made a whining noise, and looked extremely offended. The wolf nosed the supplies and pawed at the tent. " You are a healer?" She asked, the wolf bounced around before they both drew attention to the wounded.

On the battle field, River's army cut through the mountain men with a ease that only came from long standing revenge. Lexa made her way to her daughter, fighting her hardest and her fastest. " River" She called out. Not taking her eyes or mind off her current enemy she called back " What?" Ducking under the man she brought her sword through his jaw on her way up. She moved so her back was to her mother's. " How are you guys holding up?" She asked as she fought off more men. " I can't speak for any other clan but we are loosing warriors" Lexa said.

They were suddenly joined by three other clan leaders. " Tell us stranger, how do you know of us" One woman said. " Luna of the boat people, I know all who live in the 12 clans." River said ducking under a sword and slashing his back killing him. " You command animals how can this be?" A man asked. " Marcus of the plains, I do not command them, I care for them. It is I who follow them. And in return they follow me." River said shooting an arrow into a man's eye who was seconds away from coming up behind Lexa. "Enough talk, focus" She hissed.

They split again, River meeting with three other human warriors dressed similarly to her. They fought as a unit, leaving none alive in their wake. Across the battle field the animals of the forest tore into their enemy with savage relentlessness. The pain of their leader, and their fallen brethren making their claws sharper and bites more powerful. What started out a as fair battle and a seemingly endless one was over in an hour. Clarke and the white wolf were still tied down with the injured.

Clarke still having no knowledge of her daughter's presence. Suddenly Lexa burst through the tent. " Clarke?" She called out. Clarke stood and rushed to her blood covered wife. " Are you okay are you hurt?" She asked the warrior. " I am fine , Clarke, its a miracle, we won, we won, Clarke she's back" Lexa spoke quickly. Clarke started at her wife in confusion. " She's come home" Lexa said her voice choked with emotion. She was suddenly torn, she could not leave her wounded but to see...to see her child after so long. A nudge to her hand caused her to turn around and see the white wolf stare at her.

Her slate eyes staring deep into Clarke, telling her to go. The wolf nudged her out of the tent as a reassurance. Lexa reached out for her wife's hand and they took off back to the battle field. River was talking to some of the warriors directing them where to go and what to do with the items they collected off the bodies.

Suddenly the clan leaders were surrounding her bombarding her with questions. " Who are you girl?" A large man asked loudly over all. River turned to face her mothers and paused. " I am River, of the Trigedakru" " And I have come home" She said before letting out a mighty howl. All of the animals across the field and around in the woods responded.

The howling of wolves came loudest overall. They abandoned their tasks and formed a circle 11 rings deep around the group. She took a step to her parents who stood frozen, the group of leaders parted having heard of the long lost daughter of the Trigedakru. It was Clarke who moved first, her arms clasping tightly around her daughter as tears ran down her face. "Oh River, oh my darling" she sobs into Rivers shoulder. " River?" Her mother calls out softly.

Clarke pulls away slightly so River can face her other mother. River swallows and takes a step dropping to her knees before her mother. " Forgive me heda, forgive me for my cowardice, forgive me for my failure." The leaders look upon the warrior and all can feel in their spirits the shame and guilt she has carried. Lexa stared down at her daughter. Tears streamed down her face as she now doubt was reliving the words her daughter had said as she lay covered in blood some five years ago. She dropped to one knee and lifted her daughter's chin so their eyes could meet. " Oh my daughter. I have already forgiven you. I forgave you the moment you leap out of that cage." Lexa whispered. River launched herself at her mother, who caught her and held her close. " You broke no promises my love, you came home. we both did." Lexa said reaching for Clarke as she spoke.

They held each other close for a while. The clan leaders had disappeared wanting to leave the family to have time to them selves. A low bark pulled them from their hug. Night stood tall his muzzle bloodied and a small gash in his shoulder. River felt her heart clench at her old friend. " Night" She whispered. The giant animal lept forward as River wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tight. Her soul finding part of the peace it searched for as they reunited.

" Thank you old friend, thank you for keeping them safe" She said. Howling came from the med bay. It was soft and sad. Night perked his ears to the sound before joining in. Lexa and Clarke watched as their daughter bowed her head before joining in. It rang through out the field and camp. It was a mourning of the dead. For animal and human alike.

The camp seemed unreal to River now, she sat in her parents tent waiting for them as they made arrangements with other clans for a meeting and feast the next day. The tent flap opened and Night walked in, he hardly left her side now she was back. He pressed his muzzle into the side of her neck before plopping down next to her feet, shifting them onto his shoulders. Laughing she played with her knife, taking notice of all the rivets in the table and on the arm rests. Smiling she imagined her mother doing the same thing she was doing or driving the knife into the table in passion or anger.

When the tent flaps opened again her mothers appeared. " Now, tells us where you have been" Lexa said sitting next to her. Clarke opted for siting on the ground near Night petting him as she waited for her daughter to speak. " Well after I had Night take you away. The white wolf, her name is Snow, took me back to their home." River paused. " I know you believe in spirits and what I am about to tell you confirms is and I can also show you but it must remain between us" River said.

They nodded and watched as Night's ears perked up. " Snow my friend I need you" She said softly. " She can't hear you she is still at the battle field." A howl cut her off mid sentence. " That's impossible" Lexa breathed out. With in a few moments the flaps of the tent opened and the white wolf stood proud her head cocked to the side as if to ask what. " My friend I wish to show them my memories and for them to hear you" River spoke placing her hand on the wolf's head. " Take mom's hand" River said to Clarke. " Now look at Snow's eyes."

Clarke stared into he wolf's grey eyes, they seemed to swallow her and she felt herself panic as her mind darkened.

AN: Okay so tell me what you think. Please pretty pretty please.

-Alex-


	3. Chapter 3

So thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are the best. The next few chapters are all memories, and I didn't want to put that much writing in italics. So I'll let you know when the memories come to an end.

ENJOY

Clarke was staring at the ground she could smell the earth and could smell the sent of blood. She heard her wife scream out and was only jerked back from running to her when Lexa's arms wrapped around her. " Its a memory love, she is showing you the first attack, be strong my love." Lexa told her beloved pulling her close as they were drawn closer to Lexa trying to put pressure on their child's wounds.

Clarke had never seen the damage and gripped Lexa with a iron grip. " Lex" she whimpered out. " I'm sorry to have to show you this but I felt you needed to know." River said from above her body.

Clarke noticed how old she looked but also how young she still was. She was only 18. The same age as she was when the Ark crashed. She watched as Night pulled her wife away from River and heard her screams. She saw Snow and a few other wolves carry her to a cave near a pool of water. Placing her down they saw how the white wolf lay beside her and watched.

They watched as a lone howl rose out from the white wolf moments later. " I died" River said suddenly beside them. " My spirit left my body and for a moment I floated between my next form and my old one. "

"Snow was there, she told me that I had a choice. She said the ancestors had told her it was not my time. And that I was destine to do great things. But I had a choice.

A choice to remain human and to live a life of mortality or to become my spirit animal. The ruler of wolves, for eternity. I won't lie I battled with the idea for a moment. But in that second all I could think of was you ,Nomon, and you mom. I thought of Night too for I knew that if I chose Immortality he would be my mate he is in some ways my other half bound my his imprint on me.

But I had my mind made up before I even knew it. I came back to my body as painful as it was. And because of my will to live and my determination. I was given many gifts" River paused to watch the transformation. Lexa and Clarke gasped, River's body grew in height and in muscle.

Her hair grew longer and her body healed. Her features grew sharper and her eyes, they turned from grey to silver a distinct difference. There was a beauty to her that would draw in any who saw her. But a danger that cautioned all. " I was gifted with Immortality and the body of a shifter.

I have inhuman abilities and the ability to speak to and hear all animals thoughts. I can let others hear them too. " River paused to show her family. " Snow?" The wolf gasped " River?" Her vice was smooth like honey and flowed in a way that only a mothers voice could. " How is this possible?" Snow asked. " It was a gift I think" River stated.

Clarke and Lexa watched as River greeted her clan. Lexa and Clarke watched as months went by and River learned to use her body in a way the Trigedakru only hoped to achieve. "I can teach you, but from what I hear Night has already been teaching you" River said. The scene changed and Lexa saw her daughter's frown.

They saw her playing with wolf pups, suddenly a large tiger came barreling for River. Clarke spared glances at her daughter and saw the way her chest rose in fell in a rapid succession. " I thought you could speak to animals?" Lexa asked her daughter. " The reaper drug." Was all she said almost holding her breath.

They watched as River stood firm the pups a ways behind some rocks. " I was no match for him at the time" She spoke softly. The look in her eyes causing Lexa and Clarke to move closer to her. They watched as an unarmed River stood ready to defend the pups with everything she had.

They watched in horror as the tiger slashed his claws across her face and down her chest. Her scream of anguish and her fall as he lunged again for her throat. Blood poured down her face and chest as the tiger tossed her around like a rag doll.

" Be warned this is quite violent. I told you of the immortality, this part we didn't understand until now" Having not quite prepared them selves Lexa and Clarke were unable to contain their screams as the tiger finally tore into River. He ripped apart her throat and dug his claws deep into her torso.

Arms circled around them " Shhh I'm here look at me" River commanded gently. They gripped her with all they had. " There are many like this and worse, if you do not wish to see this tell me know and you will not see them." River said gently, "No we will see everything" Clarke said with resolve.

They watched as she bleed out her throat torn to pieces. Then they watched in awe as her skin began to heal leaving scars along her face and chest. The scars only thin lines and not thick ugly ones like on her back. " The pups ran back to the den and called the warriors" River said standing over her body.

The scene changed to River walking with a pack of wolves. She was talking and laughing as they walked through the woods. "We were trying map out the land past the mountain. " She said softly, " I had extensive knowledge of the clan territories but from what mom has told me the earth used to be split into different land zones and I wanted to know where we were." River said. " We walked for days camping here and there always adding to the map."

"It started getting cold at one point really cold and I knew we had reached what was it you called it um there are two places like this its cold and frozen" River said to her mother. "Antarctica, or Alaska" Clarke said shocked.

" Well yes that's what we thought but the birds told us that the coordinates were incorrect." Lexa and Clarke looked at her " So what is this place?" River smiled as a large russet wolf nudged her and they scuffled for a bit. " We found Siberia, we are in what you call Europe" River said to her blond haired mother. " Europe, so the boat people are on the Atlantic" She said.

The memory shifted and River and the wolves were fighting a group of people. " There were groups of people who lived on the outskirts of the frozen land." River offered up. " They were slave traders, they found our camp, they were not used to people who could fight...It was a slaughter." She said as they watched River and the wolves tore into the men. After they watched as River tracked the men's footprints back to their camp. " What do they use them for?" Lexa asked wondering about the uses of slaves in such a cold area. " Pleasure, bait, sport" River listed off in disgust.

River and the wolves moved to the cadges and released the captives. They were all women, they looked cold and not well. There was a whine from one of the tents, it called River over. Inside there was a woman, her hair was a soft brown her eyes blue, and the most noticeably feature was her swollen belly.

She was pregnant, River keeled down next to her and tried to wake her. " Kom River Klom" She was interrupted by English " I don't care who you are, I'm in labor, for fuck's sake help me" She hissed.

The memory suddenly paused as if frozen. " Whats happening, River?" Clarke asked not finding her any where. The white wolf suddenly appeared, " Forgive the intrusion Clarke and Lexa of the Trigedakru, but the next few parts are too painful for River to bear witness to a second time. This birth, even pains me, Lexa, she will look to you in the coming years. Be kind and patient with her, guide her and do better than you did for yourself." The white wolf spoke somberly. " Too painful, I don't understand?" The white wolf sat next to the two women. " The women there, is River's mate, her eternal and everlasting completion to her soul." The white wolf spoke softly.

The memories began again and they all watched as River delivered the child.  
" It is a girl, a beautiful baby girl" River spoke to the brown haired woman, " What shall you name her?" River asked gently unable to pull her eyes away from the babes blue grey eyes. " For some reason I feel as though you should name her and no other name shall do other than the name you give her. I know not where these feelings come from." She whispered to River staring at the warrior.

" Her name shall be Skylar, Skylar of the north, Prisa of the winter realm. " River spoke softly her smile gentle and warm despite the biting cold. "May I ask why Skylar It is not a name I am familiar with" The woman asked. " Only if you tell me yours" River answered turning her eyes to the mother and daughter.

" My name is Danielle" She said watching the warrior smile. " Well I am River, and I picked Skylar after my mother, well one of them. My mother fell from the sky, she was sent down from the stars along with many others and her eyes are blue. They remind me of the sky. I used to think that she was the embodiment of the sky and its emotions.

When she was happy they were a sharp clear blue not unlike the sky on a warm sunny day. When she was sad they were stormy and dark such as the sky when it rains." River spoke gently her mind lost in memories. " Why do you speak with such sadness?" Danielle asked pausing to touch the prominent cheek bones of River's face.

" I have not seen my mothers in many moons, I left them," River gave a weak smile not wanting to discus it further. " Rest Danielle, my wolves and I will tend the fire and keep you safe. In the morning we will leave this horrid place." River spoke. "Lexa, she sounds just like you" Clarke whispered to her wife tears in her eyes at her daughter's description of her and the child's name.

Things moved along after that, Clarke and Lexa watched River and Danielle grow closer and as the woman got closer to the wolves who felt their leaders spiritual connection to the child and to the woman. They would care for the child and play with her.

But they could see what shocked Danielle was how fiercely they protected both of them with extreme care. They saw this all put to the test one day. River and some of the wolves Lexa and Clarke now knew as Bluestar, a tall stone and blue coated wolf with a proud disposition who was a leader among the wolves. Snow had explained it was much like the position Lexa held.

The wolves all had clans and leaders much like humans but River, River was their Alpha. Each of the clan leaders and the members followed River for she was their leader, no clan held ill will to her they loved her for she loved them and sacrificed her life and her servitude to them for anything they needed.

If she could acquire it they would have it. It was a system that worked so well she was known throughout the animal kingdom so to speak. Birds would fly down and guide them. Lexa's head had spun from all the information. Clarke had simply gripped Lexa's hand for dear life as they watched the life their child had lead.

Sorry that was kinda short I have more coming soon. Read and Review as always

-Alex-


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, keep them coming, I love to hear what you all think.

So some of the characters in this chapter are from one of my favorite series Warrior Cats by Erin Hunter, however only their names and positions are from the books. Plus they aren't cats they are wolves sooooo yeah. ENJOY.

Back in the memory two other wolves followed with River. A sturdy russet furred wolf named Redfur, and a lanky black wolf named Shadowclaw. He was very close to River, they could tell by the scuffles the two would get into and the times they would sneak up on each other.

Back at camp only two wolves remained, a tawny wolf known as Mousefur and a sleek grey wolf known as Stonepaw. He was in training to become a warrior, Mousefur was the healer who accompanied the group. Lexa and Clarke watched as the two wolves suddenly growled and nudged Danielle into the tent and stood guard outside their tails swishing back and forth their growls low and violent. A group of men rushed into camp their weapons drawn and swinging at the wolves.

The two fought and fought, the men never getting close enough to the tent. Suddenly Stonepaw was able to howl out. River felt panic sweep through her like never before, not even when the tiger was tearing her apart, not even when her mother was thrown in a cage.

She felt her body move faster than it had before. She could hear her clan mates behind her. She tore into the clearing howling out a battle cry. She realized she was fighting without a weapon and she also at some point realized she didn't need one. As she cut through and enemy she looked at her hands.

Where her fingers were curved and thick sharp claws stood in their place. Not stopping to think much of it she threw herself into battle again. With the addition of Bluestar, Redfur, and Shadowclaw, and herself the battle ended rather quickly. " Dani!" She called out, tearing through the tent flap.

In the corner was baby Skylar and above her stood Danielle holding one of River's swords. Rushing to her side she realized her fingers were once again fingers as she pulled the woman close to her. Dani dropped the sword and gripped onto River. " Are you okay are you both okay?" River asked checking the woman for injuries. " We are okay we are fine" She said as they dropped down beside the crying infant. " Shhhh mommy has you" Dani said pulling the child close to her. The baby only sobbed harder, she looked around her little body racking violently with sobs.

River unable to just watch rubbed the infants back soothingly. "Shh little one" At the sound of her voice the child turned in her mothers arms and reached for River still sobbing. River's eyes met Dani's as the mother's watery blue ones held out her daughter to River. Taking the child into her arms she brought her against her chest. " Shhh its okay, your alright little one" River soothed as Skylar's sobs slowed.

Sitting down in the rocking chair River had made for Dani and Skylar she rocked the little girl until her whimpers subsided and her head was tucked against River's neck as she slept. Dani watched from her cot, that River had also made. " Thank you, again for saving my life. For saving her's" Dani said softly. River's silver eyes bored into Dani's, they were consuming, they swirled with a type of love Dani had never seen before. " I know we have only known each other for a few short months but from the moment I met you I have felt this pull, this aching in my chest that only your smile and your voice can stop. I can only hope to hear Skylar's little babbles for it too completes part of who I am." River spoke softly her eyes dark with emotion.

As if sensing her inner struggle the little child snuggled deeper into her neck. Her little arms wrapping tighter around her. " I feel it too, the day I saw you, hold our little one. The day you named her and became her, how do you say ,"Nomon" It has never been a question to me I just never knew how to bring it up to you" Dani said reaching a hand out to touch River's face.

Gentle tears rolled like dew on grass down River's cheeks. " Our child" She repeated slowly. She stood and walked to Dani gently placing her in Dani's arms, before getting on her knees before them. " I pledge to you, I pledge to you both to love you with everything that I have. I pledge to you my eternal life, and my unwavering blade. I pledge to you my heart and my soul. I pledge to raise our daughter the best I can and to never let her forget either culture from which she came, mine or yours. I pledge to never let you come to harm and to search the ends of the earth should you be taken from me and to never stop until I have found you.

I pledge to love our little one no matter what. I pledge to love you no matter what. " River said taking her sword placing it in her hands palms up, her head bowed, offering it to Dani. The woman in question using one hand gently brought River's chin up to look at her.

"And I pledge to you my beloved to keep you close, I pledge to in the dark days of battle and war, be your light. I pledge to never take for granted your love and your heart, I pledge to love all of you, not just one part. I pledge to love your family, all of your family, and to never stop reminding you of the good you do in this world.

I promise to never let you forget the sky and the trees. Nor the wild river from which you came. I pledge to love you. We pledge to love you" She finished wiping the tears from under River's eyes. She placed Skylar in her crib and knelt in front of River who had not moved an inch. She took River's face in her hands her long fingers stroking gently at River's jaw and cheek bones.

River could feel her warm breath and leaned forward. Pressing her lips to her lover's. Dani kissed her back, with the ferocity of a lioness. River let out a gasp at the feeling of her teeth in her bottom lip, she moaned as Dani's tongue met hers. Lexa coughed not quite sure where to look as things got heated.

Almost as soon as she made the noise the memory shifted to black. Almost like a movie, Clarke thought to herself. The next scene they saw was of Dani River, and Skylar standing in front of a whole lot of wolves. " Its the meeting of the clans" Snow suddenly said from beside them. " It happens every full moon, each clan leader speaks of what went on in the past moon and they discuss events and problems.

Sometimes there are border issues and small disputes. But mostly this case River is presenting her queen and the princess." Snow said with love in her voice. " To see them was to love them" Lexa and Clarke had already figured out something bad had happened. But what they could never have imagined.

The wolf princess grew and she was loved by all. On her two seasons old celebration she woke her slumbering parents by calmly staring at them. It was a trick that often woke her Nomon before her Mother. Her silver eyes met her daughters,

" Yes sweet child of mine?" She said blinking at her daughter softly."Nomon play?" She asked placing a hand on the side of their bed. Chuckling River swiftly left the bed and covered her wife with the furs. " Yes my child" She swooped down and picked up the toddler who wrapped her little arms around River's neck.

Her little hands zoning in on the necklace Lexa and Clarke had given River for her 10th birthday. " Are you hungry baby?" River asked the toddler, moving outside the tent. " Breakfast" The girl muttered gnawing on some of the beaded necklaces around River's neck. Chuckling River walked over to the wolves on duty, " Morning gents" She teased. They looked back at her with expressions of exasperation.

" How many times must we tell you this SilverStar." The light brown colored wolf said from next to his friend. " We are wolves not men. You can't say stupid things like that, you sound Mousebrained" He barked harshly.. The little girl let out a squeal of laughter, clapping her hands at the wolf and her Nomon. " I guess you have your answer TawnyFur" River said a smirk crossing her face. " Did the night hunting party bring any food back?" She asked shifting her daughter in her arms. " Yeah they brought back an Elk" The white warrior said from next to his partner.

River let out a laugh," Who knew living with a wolf would bring such easy food" The white wolf let out a barking laugh. Lexa watched her daughter's interactions. She so far was a good leader. But Lexa worried for the war aspect, while these wolves were rather peaceful, war couldn't be avoided for ever.

" You thoughts speak true of a parent Lexa, for the leader in you bathes in the peace." Snow said from beside them. " Snow why is your name different from the others?" Clarke asked her eyes still glued to the memories. " I am a healer and as you have heard River has many names. Silverstar, River, and she will come to another name. A darker name, that is who her enemies know her as." Snow said.

Time goes by once again, in the months that had gone by Snow's forewarning was coming to pass. Mountain men, far more violent than the ones Clark and Lexa had fought years ago. They were ruthless and wanted slaves for bloodsport. River began to make allies with groups of people up in the north, they followed her and brought people to her growing empire. But her people were going missing.

The memory cuts to River and Dani arguing in their tent. " You can't do this" Dani argued harshly. River paced the tent her she wore a loose tunic, pants ,boots ,and a sword at her hip and two on her back. " Our people are going missing they are dying, I can not sit back and do nothing." She said back. Sitting on the table in the center of their home. " You are needed here, you have responsibilities here " Dani argued back. " Dani my love what would you have me do, let them die. When they were willing to die for me and are willing? What kind of leader does that make me what kind of person does that make me?" River said looking dejectedly up at her wife.

Dani's eyes softened, she walked over to her wife. Placing her hands on River's shoulders River opened her legs to let her wife in. Tugging on Dani's waist she looked down, wanting compromise and knowing they were both right. It was a difficult choice. " I love you River. I love Silverstar. I love all of you. I love Nomon. And I know your right. I know you have to check on these people, our people. But damn it River I'm scared of losing you." Dani said playing with the straps on River's gear.

" I don't want to leave you, I don't want to leave Sky. You two are my world. But I can't leave these people to die. My mothers raised me better," River stumbled over the mention of her mothers. Dani could see the pain in her beloved's eyes. " River" She gently whispered. Taking her face in her gentle yet lethal hands. Blue eyes met Silver, " You are not a failure, you are a kind gentle person who has sacrificed so much of your soul and your heart to help your people, your wolves. Our family. If your mother's could see you, they wold be so unbelievably proud of you. I know I am. I know our daughter is. I know that all who follow you love you and are so proud to be a part of your empire. " Dani said stroking River's cheek.

" Go, be who you must to keep our people safe. But don't lose River amongst the journey. She is still loved and needed" Dani said. River could only crash her lips to her wife's. River moved her hands from Dani's waist to her hair, tangling her fingers in it as they kissed. The taste of her wife calming the raging storm inside her soul. Suddenly the tent flap opened and Sky came running through.

A wolf nose peaked through a moment later. " Sorry, she sneaked right under me" The wolf said. Chuckling River said " well seeing as she is just as tall as your leg Darkstripe, don't be to hard on your self. " The warrior chuckled as well and returned to his post. " Nomon, Nomon!" The little girl cried in happiness.

Moving past her wife, River took a big step and scooped her little one up lifting her high in the air. " Hello baby" She cooed to the toddler. " Nomon I saw the grounds" she said happily, placing her hand on her mothers cheek. " Oh did you now, and how ai prisa was it?" She said slipping into her mother's language. " I saw Rick" She said tucking her head into River's neck. River smiled, Rick was one of Sky's best friends. The two made an unlikely pair. Rick as Sky called him was a snake named Ulrick, and since the little girl could not pronounce his name he was known as Rick.

" Did you see Chief as well?" Dani asked now joining the conversation. Chief was a Raven who liked to watch over Sky and Rick. " No Rick said he was busy" The girl said as her mothers moved around to get ready for bed. " Bath or no my love?" River asked. Dani shook her head no smiling. They laid down next to their slowly drifting off child. After about half an hour River and Dani went to their side of the tent. Dani began to undo the clips and ties that kept her wife's armor on.

She lifted the pieces off and placed them gently on the table taking a moment to massage her wife's tense shoulders. " Come my love lets sleep." Dani said placing a lingering kiss to River's neck. Dani got settled and opened her arms for her wife to crawl into. The memory faded of them falling asleep.  
-

AN: SOOOOOOOO what did you guys think. Shits getting real now, River's a mommy and GUYS DIVER. yup its a thing. I just made it up. Go start shipping it :) Read Review Review and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay here ya go. Things are defiantly getting darker, please remember this is an M rated story. For DARK themes. Sorry for any mistakes. I DON'T OWN ANY ONE BUT RIVER AND THE WOLVES * kinda*

ENJOY

The next thing they saw was Dani pacing their tent, she looked thinner, and Lexa noticed an edge to her that was not previously there. But Clark on the other hand knew exactly what it was. " River's been gone too long" She whispered to her wife.

" How did you know that?" Lexa asked looking at her wife. " That's the same way I looked when you two were gone the five years ago." She responded gently. They watched as the woman paced for a bit more before taking a deep breath and straightening her back and walking out of the tent.

They were shocked to find it winter. When River had left it was the beginning of summer. They also found evidence of recent battles. Some wolves walked around with bandages and Snow's tent was stained with blood from the wolves pushing their way into the area. " Snow Heda" A man said walking to her.

He was followed closely by a large russet wolf. Redfur had stuck close to Dani and Sky since the day River left. " What word comes from the patrol party?" Dani asked her blue eyes searching the Russet warriors eyes. " No further movement, things seem to be at a stand still." He told her. Lexa blinked in surprise, " I thought only River could communicate with the animals." Snow's sudden appearance made Lexa jump slightly.

" The second River took Dani as her soulmate officially, both her and Sky received the ability. Sky received it so she could lead later in life. Dani was actually gifted with it because of her kindness and her balance to River." Snow said pausing to brush a paw over her muzzle.

They were drawn to the memory as a battle cry rang out in the camp. It was complete and utter chaos. Unprepared wolves were fighting with their all to protect their young and the humans. The humans were fighting to the same.

Sky was nowhere to be seen and the fact that Dani was not concerned made both Lexa and Clarke feel better. They watched as the battle continued to be a blood bath. Just as the fear of River's clan loosing was setting in, and arrow whizzed by a wolf pinned down and embedded itself in a mountain man's forehead.

Without so much as a brush of the leaves on the ground hundreds of warriors in black seemingly emerged from the ground and the trees. They moved with a swiftness and precision that made Lexa shudder.

Each kill was either decapitation of an arrow to the head of neck. Clark noticed that each arrow was placed in a spot that no matter where it hit within that area, death would be instant.

The men were were ruthless as they took out the Mountain men as though cutting through tall grass. Dani was drawn to commotion in the middle of the camp. A warrior in black was facing off with one of the leaders of the Mountain men. " Who are you,?!" He demanded.

The warrior said nothing for a moment, turning their head slightly before removing the hood. There was still a mask covering the person's lower face. But Clarke, Lexa, and Dani gasped at the harsh silver eyes that were the unmistakable eyes of River. But at the same time this was not the woman who had left. This was someone dark and sinister. " I am Ra's al Ghul, Demon Head of the League of the assassins." She said her voice steady and dangerous. It sent chills down Lexa's spine once again.

Having faced her fair share of killers. None has made fear squeeze her heart the way River now did. Clarke and Lexa watched, wrapped up in each others arms. Dani's breath caught in her throat. What had happened to her love. To her sweet River. " Ra's al Ghul, Demon Head. What kind of name is this." The mountain man sneered.

With the practiced move of a subtle show of power River took a step with her hands clasped gently behind her back. Her silver eyes bore deep into the incompetent man. " You spend far too much time sneering at those you deem weaker than you, instead of finding a way to beat me. " She said, a slight accent Lexa was unfamiliar with barbed her daughter's tongue.

The man laughed, " Fight me bitch" He yelled taking one step. Instantly two members of the league were there. Swords drawn and ready to kill for their master. With a simple step they drew back. " You have bravery inside of you Murphy of the Mountain Men. I wonder were was that was when your people needed you 20 years ago?" River asked her eyes simply staring at the man before her.

There was no malice behind her words, only that accent. The man stumbled back his eyes wide with rage and fear. " Oh my god its Murphy from the 100 " Clarke said as both her and Lexa watched on with growing unease. " What do you mean, how do you know of this?" He demanded of her.

" 20 years ago you belonged to a different people you belonged to a different name. John Murphy, part of the original 100 of the Sky people" River said in the same calm tone. " The Sky people are dead. I have killed them, I.." He broke off laughing." I personally took the head of that little rat Lexa and her whore Clarke produced." He spat. Lexa growled her body tense. " Lex its a memory" Clarke said soothingly running her hand down her wife's back. A simple raised eyebrow came from River. " Arm him" She ordered, " I won't fight an unarmed man." A sword was thrown at his feet. It stuck in the ground, Murphy grabbed it and the warriors in black stepped away. Only the wolves remained. Dani watched as her wife made no movements. " At least honor your self before you die by showing your miserable face " Murphy sneered. River moved her hand forward and pulled the mask down. He took two stumbling steps backward as he recognized her. " Your dead, I saw you." she looked at him still with calm eyes. A long scar ran from just above her eyebrow to just below her cheek.

Her demeanor calm and regal. " Clearly not" Was all she offered up to him. "Where's your weapon." He hissed. " I will take your's from you when your done." She said again without much emotion. But her voice still sent shivers down Lexa's spine. He roared and charged at her, swinging his blade wildly. With hardly much movement River dodged the sword and placed a small hit to his knee and shoulder. Lexa watched as her daughter moved. She was confident and calm, and was hardly breaking a sweat.

The man was angry but he was still a good swordsman. In one swift movement, River jabbed at Murphy's throat with her open hand. He stumbled and his grip on the sword dropped right into River's hand. While Kane struggled to breath River, with once again, little effort drove the sword through his heart. Murphy fell to his knees and as River stood over him she let a smirk fall over her lips. It was a small up turn of her lips. But it made her look truly demonic, with a small tap, he fell to the ground. Dead.

River threw the sword in the ground next to him. " Set up my tent near Dani's" River ordered to her men who bowed deeply and moved to do as their master bid. River moved throughout the wolves and men to her wife. She shook slightly, before dropping to her knees with her sword in her outstretched hands facing up. The men in black dropped as well Dani looked down at her love. Slowly kneeling she took the sword from River and placed it down on the ground. Brining her hand to tip her wife's chin up. Stormy blue met dark swirling silver. A slight quiver in River's lip brought them flying together in a passionate embrace. " You came home" She said into River's ear. Easily going from her knees to her feet she wrapped Dani up in a proper hug. `

Her lips finding her wife's seconds later. " Silverstar has returned" Dani called out a second later. The wolves howled out in happiness, " The Demon has come home" River spoke in a strange language. The men in black stood and cheered with the wolves. A voice suddenly made River freeze. " Nomon, Nomon?" The three year old came running from the entrance to camp. Her dark curls bouncing as she ran, River was over come with emotion as she reached down and scooped up her little girl.

Tears streaming down her face. " Oh my child, my sweet sweet baby" She cooed stroking her little ones back as she held her. She felt Dani come behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. " I have come home, to my family" River said smiling with tears in her eyes. The men in black stopped introducing them selves and turned to their leader and dropped once again. " We kneel before you Ra's al Ghul, Demon Head. And we kneel before Skylar al Ghul heir to the Demon. And we accept Danielle al Ghul as our Queen and second in line for the Demon through death." They said in unison. "Rise my brothers and sister and meet your new family. I told you when I killed my predecessor things would will be a different people united by family and triumph not blood and conquests." River said.

The scene faded away to lead to River in battles as she fought and won each one. It showed a growing threat of the Mountain Men, they fought constantly. Each fight getting more violent and bloody. The memory turned to a war council. River sat on a throne much like Lexa's except it was a bit more lavish, the color was still dark and the arms of the throne had marks from River's knife. " We must go to war with them" A wolf said from his position near the side of River. " No war will only cause more blood shed. We need to think rationally, not trigger happy" A panther sneered. " Your both incompetent blubbering idiots." A pauna commented off handedly. Shouts from all over rang out around the room.

River sat twirling her knife looking rather uninterested. A look of thought settled in her sliver eyes, "I want to speak to the tigers" she spoke softly and the room went silent. They all looked at her incredulously, " Commander, the Tigers have terrorized us for years. They have made their position clear..." The human that had spoken trailed off in fear. Lexa could see he was not a League member but a man of the northern clans. She looked back at her daughter and felt fear shoot through her and her blood freeze. Her silver eyes were dark, almost black with anger. " I am well aware of our disputes with the Tigers. I lost a life to one on more than one occasion." She spoke with a cold and dark voice.

It was so dangerous the man started shaking. It was in this moment that Lexa and Clarke realized that their daughter was hero and protector to some, and to others. She was evil. Lexa could see in this moment the amount of darkness that River had in her as well as light. She realized that the dark outweighed the light, and that River had to control herself. Lexa also realized how important Dani, and Sky were. In this moment so many things became clear and murky at the same time. The way a ray of sun streaks through a patch of dark clouds. The others in the room remained silent, as River stared at the man.

As if coming back to herself she spoke softly, the whole time her voice never raising. " Those of you who aren't afraid to make peace, and to end this violence create a team. We leave at first light. All except the northern's may go." River looked around her. " I say this not as punishment but if we take any who may fear the tigers, it won't send our message. Tigers are emotional beings, and they can smell fear a mile away. They can sense you darkest secrets, and scent your desires." River paused again her voice was strong and yet clipped. " We cannot afford this weakness today." She waved her hand in a lack gesture of dismissal.

Every one left the tent in a swift movement. " Cliff" River called out causing the man who had spoken to freeze. " Yes Commander?" He said kneeling before her. " Speak out against me in such a way again and you will find yourself facing the punishment of the Trigedakru." She hissed, the cold fire returning to her eyes. " Go and be glad I am not you old leader or your head would lay at my feet." The man nodded and shook like a leaf. " My apologies Commander. I meant no offense, I truly meant none." River felt the presence of her wife. " Leave me" She hissed to the man. He scurried out of the tent.

" Are you going to command me too. Ra's al Ghul?" Dani questioned a slight bit to her tone. River shot her slight glare, yet her voice was soft " I dare not" Was all she offered up. Dani went behind her wife and rested her hands on River's shoulders. " What do you hope to gain by speaking with Al' Sahim?" Dani asked.

Relaxing into her chair at her wife's touch River leaned her head back against her throne. " If we are ever going to defeat these Mountain Men we need more force. We need their cunning ability to sense emotions and pick at your fears. And despite their hostility towards us in passing. They do work as a unit within their own lives. They also have yet to meet Ra's and I think its long over due." River said standing up. She walked over to a table with food and drinks.

Taking a plate she sat back down and gently pulled Dani onto her lap. The brunette wrapped an arm around her neck and smiled taking a piece of meat her wife offered from her plate. Watching Dani as she ate, River lovingly ran her hands along her wife's side and thigh. " You carry weight even in your touch my love" Dani said after some time. " I don't want this war spilling over to my parent's people." She paused

" Well more than it already has" she winced thinking about the villages they had come across. Burned to the ground, the dead lying in the streets. " Nor do I. You have shared your memories of Clarke and Lexa, and of Mom and Nomon. I wish too that their people may be spared. " Dani said. " What makes you think Al' Sahim can help. Whats to say he wont gut you where you stand?" Dani said playing with a pice of River's hair. A dark smirk crossed over River's face. " Because as his claws tear through me my sword with pierce through him." She said as if she was fully expecting it to happen. " River do you really think keeping his alliance a secret is right. ?" Dani asked. Lexa and Clarke looked at each other. " Until I can get the ring of traitors exposed. Yes" She paused. " Plus its kind of fun to know I can beat him this time." Dani huffed. " I swear you two and your little games." Offering a smile up at her wife River moved the plate off her lap and pulled Dani more on to her. Trailing her blue eyes on River's darkening silver ones she leaned in and teased her lips along her wife's.

The scent of pine and sandalwood that was so distinctively her wife's made Dani shudder briefly. River drew her tongue along Dani's neck and nipped at her jaw. Breathing in the scent of her arousal, she leaned up into her wife and kissed her with abandon. " Okay Snow" Clarke called out her face red with embarrassment. The white wolf appeared a chuckle slightly shaking her body. " Oh very funny," Lexa grimaced. " Its funny we have our lovers and yet when our children do those things its awkward and uncomfortable" Snow said as the memory changed. River was walking into a style of forest Lexa had never seen, " What is this ?" She asked her wife. " Its called the rainforest, its different from regular forests, its denser and has quite a bit more rain, and the leaves and trees are bigger and older." Clark said pointing out a tree that stretched to the sky for miles it seemed. River was alone, or so it seemed, she walked softly, her long dark green and black cloak trailing behind her just above the ground, her sword handing at her hip. She appeared to be strolling along taking in the scenery. In one step she was surrounded by tigers.

They looked feral and not at all like the animals Clarke had seen on the ark before they came to earth. There was snarling amongst the tigers " Lets kill her, she looks like a good snack" One hissed. " No we will bring her to Al' Sahim, and we will get a major reward" One hissed. Clarke and Lexa were tense waiting to see how River would react. Lexa blinked and when she saw once again the tigers, still unaware and bickering, were surrounded by League members their bows drawn and arrows notched. Should they release the tigers would suffer arrows through the head.

It was at this point River made her self known. " I can see Al' Sahim still keeps extremely loyal warriors. " The tigers suddenly came into awareness of the other men. " What are theses humans," River moved forward and clasped her hands behind her back. " We are not just humans, we are the shadows in the dark corners of your mind." She spoke with a tone that was like black smoke. It was toxic and mesmerizing, and took all the oxygen out the air, leaving you gasping. The tigers were frozen. " It understands us" One whispered. A League member appeared from the shadows and drew his sword. " You speak in the presence of Ra's al Ghul Demon Head," "Take me to Al'Sahim" River said calmly. "Now" The black smoke closing around their throats as they led River's men back.

AN: I didn't want to give anything away up at the top so here is my * I don't own any thing notice* I don't own anything from Arrow, Sara is not the same as Sara lance she is different. How River took control of the league won't be covered in this fic. I hope you liked it. please read and review. More to come soon.

Alex


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time on DOTL:_

 _It was at this point River made her self known. " I can see Al' Sahim still keeps extremely loyal warriors. " The tigers suddenly came into awareness of the other men. " What are theses humans," River moved forward and clasped her hands behind her back. " We are not just humans, we are the shadows in the dark corners of your mind." She spoke with a tone that was like black smoke. It was toxic and mesmerizing, and took all the oxygen out the air, leaving you gasping. The tigers were frozen. " It understands us" One whispered. A League member appeared from the shadows and drew his sword. " You speak in the presence of Ra's al Ghul Demon Head," "Take me to Al'Sahim" River said calmly. "Now" The black smoke closing around their throats as they led River's men back._

As commanded the men melted away leaving River strolling behind tigers her hood and mask on. The clearing gave way to a large black tiger, he had scars that ran across his face and back. He stood about the size of the large wolves. " What is this?" He said in his deep voice. " Your grace, Ra's al Ghul wishes to speak with you." The black tiger's eyes flashed with panic. " Let him in then." The tiger stalked into his tent. River followed her eyes gleamed with power. " So Ra's what can I do for you?" Al'Sahim spoke trying to read the emotions coming from the masked leader. " I'm here to find our traitor Sahim" She spoke in what Lexa had come to understand as Arabic. " And just who are you?" River took a step forward and her men appeared.

The tigers leapt back Sahim hissed. " I am Ra's al Ghul, Demons Head, leader of the League of Assassins." The tigers gasped and dipped their heads in respect. " Rise Al' Sahim an face the Demon." Sahim rose and let out a gasp as River let her hood and mask down. " Impossible" " Shall we take this to your tent?" The tiger led River to the tent his tail swishing behind him. " How is this possible?" He hissed his whiskers twitching. " On my journey to free my people in the North, I came across the league. And won" River said a smirk. " If you will allow my second in command to join us." The tiger dipped his head, his tail swishing showing his unsettled emotions.

A tall blond haired woman came through the tent flap. Her blue eyes sharp and piercing, " Al' sahim, this is Ta'er Al'saher she is my second in command." River said her eyes light with pride for her second. " Al' Sahim, its an honor to finally meet you" The blond said her voice was somewhat soft in contradiction to her appearance. " River, I don't like this" The tiger hissed. " Yes Al I can tell you don't, your pacing like a cat that got thrown in a pond and wants revenge" River quipped, her voice having dropped its deadly tone. " You have found the traitors, and they are here?" The tiger turned about once again his tail swishing on the ground. " Yes we have, if you let me I can bring them to you" River said to the ferrel tiger. " Yesss fine bring me his head" The tiger hissed. " As you wish old friend," Silver eyes met his dark honey colored ones. Lexa let out a gasp as she realized who he was.

" Clarke, thats the same Tiger who attacked River " She whispered despite the events going on around them not being real. " What, how do you know.?" Suddenly Snow weaved in between the two of them. " Lexa is very much correct, After River died, she tried to find him. It took her a while, but she helped him fight the reaper drug. He owes her his life" Snow said settling down in between the two mothers. They watched as River put up her mask and slinked back out of the tent. The image faded out to black and the next thing they saw was a blood and gruesome battle. River and her assassins where tearing through a group of men, who within a few more moments all fell to the ground dead. Well all but one man, he was in the center of a ring formed by River's group.

He was bound and kneeling, " who sent you?" He sniveled out tears pouring down his face. Stepping forward sword in hand River cocked her head to the side " Al sahim sends his regards." The man on the ground screamed in fear just as River's sword connected with his neck severing his head completely. A look of terror etched upon the dead mans face. Clarke's face was turned away from her daughter, while Lexa stood stock still with her jaw locked and the display of harsh gruesome violence.

Turning back to face River Clark watched as she picked up the head and walked off into the woods, and after a short while came upon a camp full of tigers and men, the head still in hand. Al'sahim leapt down from his perch on a tree, slithering between River's people. " So you see friends, what becomes of those who betray us. If there is anyone else I suggest you start running...Now" His Amber eyes glowing honey colored at the thrill of the chase. As predicted six tigers ran.

Letting a fierce snarl Al'Sahim leapt after them catching on and in a swift motion killing him. "Lets put traitor on our menu boys" Roars of approval followed as the best hunting party was assembeled and tore off after the other five tigers. Growling in approval Al'Sahim licked the blood from his muzzle, " Thank you Ra's " Dipping her head she raised an eyebrow at the large beast before her. " You can expect our presence at the next get together," River nodded and turned. About half way through walking away she paused and held up a finger in a " One more thing" type of gesture. " Oh yes. Al, if you could also stop eating my people and warriors I would most defiantly appreciate it" With a flick of his tail and a nod the large tiger agreed to her request. The smile on River's face was full of darkness and pleasure. As she slipped into the thicket only her eyes glowed silver for just a brief moment before the memory went dark .

Lexa and Clark had a just a quick moment to themselves before they were thrown into River and Dani's tent. The stillness outside told Lexa it was late in the night. The saw River asleep with Dani, but River was coated in sweat. River tossed in her sleep, pain radiated all over her body. She slashed out and clawed at her enemy. Soon her screams woke Dani, who jolted up and looked around her wide eyes settling on her wife's sweat and panic stricken form.

" River" She called out brushing a few strands of wet hair from her forehead. " Sweetheart, wake up" Dani said stroking her wife's hair. River let out a cry and shot up. Her chest rapidly rising and falling in her struggle to breath, tears streamed down her face, as gasps and sobs escaped her lips. She reached wildly around for Dani, trying to ground herself. " I''m here my love" Her wife said wrapping her arms around River from behind. " Shhh I've got you" Dani cooed as River clawed at her shirt, her tears falling against Dani's collar bone hotly. She ran her hands through River's hair and over her back.

Harsh sobs left River's throat as she clung to Dani. " Alright I'm here, its okay, River darling you need to breath" Dani cooed softly cupping her wife's face with her hands. " Look at me, River look at me" She said softly. Her wife's silver eyes met hers and she could see the panic and fear bright in her eyes. " Okay love, okay, just look at me, and I want you to take a slow breath." River whimpered but sucked in a deep shaky breath.

" Good, thats good love" Dani said gently stroking her wife's hair. As Dani worked to calm her wife, River worked on slowing her breathing. The cold iron fist of panic and fear slowly melting into the warmth of Dani's touch. " Dani?" She rasped out. Her voice scratchy and raw from screaming and crying. " I'm here love" She said pressing a kiss to River's forehead. A small whimper left River's throat as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Dani's neck. " Let me reach for the water jug love" Dani said her hand on the back of River's head gently keeping her wife close to her.

Nodding River let Dani move to grab the water, sitting up she brought the liquid to her wife's lips gently. River graciously accepted the cool drink. " Thank you " She whispered. Dani simply brushed her fingers down the sides of River's face. Meeting her wife's eyes River suddenly became trapped. She was unworthy of the love in Dani's brown eyes. She was not good enough, her darkness was toxic. Unable to keep her wife's gaze she turned away and swung her legs over the side of their bed, resting her head in her hands.

Frowning at her action Dani wrapped herself around River's back, pressing kisses to her shoulders and along the back of River's neck she waited for the tension to once again leave her body. As her hands moved gently over River's rib cadge she kept slowly kissing along River's neck and back.

Her great warrior slowly took her face out of her hands and placed them over Dani's leaning her body into the warm, safety of her wife's embrace. " I love you" She whispered softly. " I love you too River, so much." Dani said back gently as she eased them back down into their bed. " I will always be here, I won't ever leave you darling" she said stroking River's hair, as her breathing evened out. Closing her own eyes Dani tightened her grip on River ever so slightly,wishing she could do more to keep her love's demons away.

SOOOO sorry about the wait, not only did life get crazy I needed to write more. The first couple chapters and the last part of this story are written but not all of it lol. I also got pneumonia which freaking sucks. I can't even begin to tell you. But I am on the mend and writing again and I promise I won't let this happen again, hopefully..Any way. I hope you enjoy please Review it really helps.

much love

Alex


	7. Chapter 7

So I finally got the middle section done. Please review it keeps me going you guys.

This is the last of the memories for now so I put them all in italics and the not memories are in regular print. TRIGGER WARING : Suicide attempt

LAST TIME ON DOTL

 _Her great warrior slowly took her face out of her hands and placed them over Dani's leaning her body into the warm, safety of her wife's embrace. " I love you" She whispered softly. " I love you too River, so much." Dani said back gently as she eased them back down into their bed. " I will always be here, I won't ever leave you darling" she said stroking River's hair, as her breathing evened out. Closing her own eyes Dani tightened her grip on River ever so slightly,wishing she could do more to keep her love's demons away._

 _Lexa and Clarke watched as Dani soothed their daughters demons away. The pit in Lexa's stomach was now growing into something akin to dread and ice cold fear. " Snow, please tell me what I think happens doesn't." The white wolf turned to look at Lexa. She looked more wolflike than she had the entire time._

 _Her eyes pierced into the commander of the 12 clans with such emotion that Lexa was unable to gaze into them. " How, Why?" She whispered. There were no memories to accompany this only snows word and blackness. " Whats going on? Lexa?" Clarke asked griping her wife's arm tightly._

 _She could feel the blonds nails dig in to her arm. " Snow?" Her sky queen's voice was broken with emotion. " It is why River is not here. She is only passing these memories to me. She was away at a meeting, we had a traitor in the camp. We had no warning, River was in clan meeting when a mountain man was brought in. He told her of the betrayal. " In a flash the memories came back. Lexa's heart shattered as she saw her daughter, her child, her little one, walk through the broken door of her home._

 _The dread that filled River as she made her way into her home would haunt her for the rest of eternity. The rooms were in shambles, a shattered ruin of her once wonderful life. Men lay at her feet, claw marks and sword wounds littered their bodies, the wolves and men who delivered them lay just beyond them._

 _Blood pooled at the bottom of her feet leaving boot prints as she walked, and River knew, she knew the empty feeling, the loss, it was so dark._

 _Pushing open the door to her room she felt her soul shatter and the only bit of light in her extinguish. She couldn't breath, it hurt, oh god it hurt. There in her room, her wife lay, her beautiful blue eyes open and unfocused. In her hand lay one of River's swords covered in blood, the pain that racked through River's body only got worse._

 _For behind her wife lay her 3 year old daughter, holding on to her mothers hand tightly. River sank to her knees in anguish, her hands reaching for her family. She knew she was screaming, she could feel her throat becoming raw._

 _She knew tears were streaming down her face, she knew of the unbearable, whole consuming, shattering, agony that was tearing through her as she held her wife and daughter in her arms. She screamed at the gods to give back her family, to let her go with them._

 _Her silver eyes black with emotion and a pain so deep, they were crazed and unfocused as she pulled her sword from her wife's hands gently. In a swift movement she plunged it deep into her abdomen. It was her least painful death._

 _She dropped to the ground, her sword still embedded in her heart. Not five minutes later, her eyes opened and her screams began again. And for nearly and hour over and over she tried to be with her family. She barely heard Snow, Sara, and Redfur as they ran in._

 _She didn't hear their howls of anguish, she didn't feel anything. Reaching once again for the dagger she had moved on to using. She suddenly felt a hand on the dagger as well. Suddenly the anger and pain all came back and she screamed, she howled at the hands that pulled at her gently._

 _She growled and snarled screaming for them to let her go, to let her be with her family. That she was sorry. Sara's arms held her tightly as she thrashed and screamed. She could feel her bond with Dani breaking, the connection to her wife's emotions, her thoughts, her love, she could just feel the darkness._

 _It consumed her, it overwhelmed her. It scared her, she had no one left. There was no one left, she was alone in the dark, floating with no one, no way to ground herself. She had lost everything._  
( End of Memories)

As the memories faded, River could feel Night's body pressed against hers closely, she could feel the emotions rolling off her Nomon in waves. The pain, the absolute agony. " _River_ " It was a choked gasp, it was a broken plea, for it not to be true. Bringing her coal black eyes to meet Lexa's, the wail that left her was like no other.

She wrapped her self around River, her fingers like claws digging into River's back. Silent tears rolled down River's face as her mother clung to her.

She could feel Clark as well, her fingers stroking through her and her wife's hair. River knew this was tearing apart her Nomon, she knew she was almost feeling what she felt when she lost Costia.

River however was trying not to drown in the feelings of loss and pain, she was trying not to go to that place, that place where death was very welcome. And where the darkness over came the good that Dani saw in her. She wasn't used to people clinging to her any more. It was suffocating.

Her mothers pain echoed her own and she needed to breath. She couldn't breath. Stumbling away from the iron grip of her Nomon she pushed past the tent flaps taking two short stumbling steps before falling to her knee. Her fingers clawing and kneading the earth.

A breeze swept through her, wrapping around her, before sweeping away toward the trees. Taking a deep breath in, River could taste the scents in the air. The warm familiarity of the woods, her wolves, and the bustling city around her, two wolves flanked her silently, supporting her, offering her resilient strength.

Standing slowly River could hear both of her mothers come from behind her. " After 5 years do you really think we are letting you out of our site? Much less after that?" Clarke spoke from a few feet away.

Both of her parents respecting her obvious need for personal space. She could feel her Nomon's anxiety it was like a small tick in her peaceful aura. " I don't know how to do this any more" She said to them both.

" I don't know what it is to feel others like that anymore" She shuffled awkwardly. " Like what River?" Clarke asked not sure what her daughter was referring to. " The pain your _agony_ " She paused swallowing as she looked at Lexa.

Her normally stoic mother gaping at her in shock, her emotions written all over her face. " I don't know how to handle those things, I'm so used to being alone and not feeling. I'm not used to the emotional bond we share. I haven't felt it in so long". Clarke always one for emotions stepped forward and ran her fingers through her daughters hair her hand resting on her cheek.

" You are so much like you mother. Come back inside my love please, or take us where you were going. I can't bear to be away from you. " Her blue eyes bore into River in such away that she was unable to do anything but nod.

Reaching forward she traced under her mother's eyes lightly. " They are just like her's" Swallowing thickly she moved away and motioned for them to follow her. " I'll show you our home. Its not that far actually." They moved to Lexa's personal stalls and each grabbed horses. River told them that they wouldn't need supplies.

Stopping in to tell Indra she was in charge and that Sarah was in charge of River's people the family set off. It was dusk by the time they reached a clearing deep into the forest. Lexa felt her heart clench for what felt like the millionth time that day as her daughter's house came into view.

It was beautiful, it was a dark wood that stood two stories tall and was built to the perfection of the commander's housing in Polis. " You built this?" Clarke asked in awe of the house. " For Dani and Sky,yes" River said as she led the horses to a stable." Come on in I'll start a fire, feel free to look around, you can go in any room" She told them smiling.

For as beautiful as the outside of the house was the inside was ten times so. Just inside the doorway was the open space of the down stairs.

To the left of the door was an open space with a sitting area, chairs made of a large wooden table sat in the . The floors were a rich smooth mahogany that Lexa knew took days to polish and smooth out. A spiral stair case led to the upper level of the house.

They found a child's room, a bed in the center with a little stuffed wolf that looked used and worn, Lexa walked farther into the room and picked up the stuffed animal and as she ran her fingers over it she decided it looked loved.

Placing the animal back down on the bed she looked around what was clearly her granddaughter's room. The handcrafted rocking chair that she had seen in River's memories sat in the corner facing a window, a dark vanity sat next to it against the wall there were images on the top.

Walking over to them curiously Lexa realized Clarke was staring back at her. Moving her eyes to the left Lexa was met with her own green eyes staring back at her. " I wonder when she took these, and how she got a camera?" Clarke's voice startled Lexa. " How did she come by these ? " She asked her wife.

" There is something called a camera, it can take a still picture of something or someone" Clarke said now also taking a look around the room. " Lexa, how do we help her?" She whispered pain lacing her voice.

Turning from the pictures Lexa met Clarke's eyes, " I don't know, this is so different Clarke. Despite the fact that I loved Costia, I still have no clue what River is going through. I haven't lost you like she lost Dani. How could I know?" She said. " She is so different. So..." Clarke faltered with her words, unable to find the right ones to describe what she saw in her daughter's eyes and how she behaved.

" You saw as I did, what she has been through would have been enough to destroy anyone, but each time she chose to keep going. She bears it so they, so we, don't have to" Lexa spoke gently knowing that when while River was growing up they swore that they would try to keep her from having to make those choices.

" This house Lexa, her life, I just don't even know how to process it all" Clarke responded waving her hands around her blue eyes clouded with uncertainty. Moving forward Lexa took her wife's hands in hers gently tugging her closer. " I know, I don't either, but we will be here for her, and love her and do all that we can, together." Nodding at Lexa's words Clarke nestled her face in the crook of Lexa's neck.

Wrapping her arms around her wife Lexa pressed a kiss against her hair. " Ai hod in yu Clarke" " I love you too Lexa" Clarke said drawing strength from Lexa's words and presence.

Two rooms over River stood in what was once her and Dani's streamed down her face, she stared at the spot in which her love had died. She hadn't been back to this place since she had lost them.

Moving to the closet she brushed her fingers over her wife's clothes. Pressed her face against the jacket that still smelled of her beautiful scent. Suddenly it was too much, seeing her Dani.

It felt like her heart was breaking all over again. Reaching up she covered her mouth to hold back the sob that tore loose from her throat. In an instant Clarke and Lexa were at the door. Tears welling in Lexa's eyes at her daughter sitting on the floor wrapped in what she assumed was Dani's jacket. She was a broken image of her self all those years ago.

This time however it seemed to hurt more. Moving to her child, she wrapped her arms around the shaking girl and held her close. Much like she had when River was young. Clutching to her mother River let out sobs of anguish that turned to screams.

So much of the emotions that she had been pushing under a wall suddenly spilling out. Clarke moved to sit on the floor near her child as well. Both Lexa and herself holding their broken child together. Sitting in the once beautiful home tainted by death.

AN: Well that happened. To all of you who said shit was gonna hit the fan. Does this about cover it ? Maybe? IDK? heheheh I'm evil I know. DIVER STILL LIVES ON IN THE HEARTS OF DIVER SHIPPERS EVERYWHERE.

RIP DANI AND SKY

\- Alex -


End file.
